User talk:Deku link1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hard Days Samson page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 18:46, September 24, 2014 (UTC) STOP TAKING THE DELETE TAG ON THE CAMP LAZLO MOVIE!!! USE CAMP LAZLO FANON!!! The "Camp Lazlo Movie" is just the Spongebob movie and you put the words Lazlo in. Stop spamming the wiki. And just so you know, you're already pretty notorious for spamming other wikis. Deku link1 (talk) 21:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Adopting Hi. While I'm glad to see you have started working here again, you still have only edited on three days. You need a solid week of editing (every day or two) in order to adopt the wikia. Keep going and ask me again after you have edited for at least three more days... -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey When will you adopt this wiki? ∼MysticDarkz9 ~ (Message Wall) 05:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, October 16, 2014 (UTC) yo I've made some changes as you can tell ∼MysticDarkz9 ~ (Message Wall) 21:02, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Designs Are you still active? I'm a forever big fan of Camp Lazlo. Can I help you on designing this? GreatveemonOne (talk) 16:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Rights Seems you are busy right now. If you don't mind, could you assign me an admin rights? I would like to be the eyes of this wiki. Seem there is a lot of gibberish articles and I need it for designing the wiki. GreatveemonOne (talk) 08:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC)